Death Note: BB Misses L
by GothicNinjaKitty
Summary: BB has been arrested for the murders he had committed. But when BB gets there he remembers back at Wammy's House where L said if he gets in trouble and in jail he would visit him. But what happens if he doesn't? How will BB feel? CHAR DEATH. Slight Yaoi


Death Note : B misses L

After committing the murders of Believe Bridesmaid, Quarter Queen, and Backyard Bottomslash, BB got arrested by Naomi Misora when attempting suicide to throw L into a loop of trying to catch him. Now he was being sent to jail, and without any rights or trails, said by Misora. Right when he was thrown into jail, Misora felt bad about saying a person had no rights and went to the warden's office, located by the cell BB was in. BB could hear their conversation because there is a very thin wall between the cell and office

"Warden San, please give Beyond Birthday a trail" Misora said

"Why the change of heart Misora?"

"He, like any person, killers or not, deserves a trail. It was wrong for me to tell him he has no rights. My emotions toke over. I mean he did help solve the crimes right?"

"…Sure you're right. I'll give him a fair trial"

"Ok thank you, it makes me feel better. I have to go, my boyfriend Raye is waiting for me"

"Yeah see you Naomi Misora"

As Misora was leaving she glanced at BB who was looking at her and she just walked away, not fazed by his staring.

2 days had passed since he was arrested and that Naomi said to the Warden to give him a fair trial, but no said trial happened or even spoken about. As the Warden left his office BB was glaring at him deeply and the Warden looked at him

"What do you want?" the Warden asked rudely and BB sat on his bed, back to the wall, continuing to glare

"So when is the trial?" BB asked and the Warden looked at him like he was crazy

"Trial?"

"YES! The one you and Misora were talking about two days ago!" BB yelled and the Warden chuckled evilly and BB smirked as he remembered who he was

"You are the father of that girl I killed aren't you?" Beyond Birthday asked and the Warden growled

"Yes! You killed my daughter Quarter Queen! And you even tricked my family into hiring you as a detective!" the Warden yelled and BB huffed

"I DID help Misora to solve them didn't I?" BB asked and sighed and smiled and laughed evilly "oh now I get it, there is no trial huh? You're keeping me here without any rights because of revenge right?"

The Warden didn't answer and BB continued

"How long are you keeping me here?" BB asked "What's the 'verdict'?"

"You're right. You'll be spending the rest of your life here without a chance of parole" the Warden said in an intimidating way that most convicts their succumb to and BB grinned more, even showing his teeth and laughed

"Try to intimidate me, it will never work on me" BB said and the Warden growled

"I know 'Beyond Birthday' is an alias, tell me your real name now" he ordered rudely

"Hmm, that I won't do" Beyond Birthday said and the Warden was tempted to go in the cell and beat him up. The guards put a convict in the cell next to BB's

"Tell me your damn name!"

"There are three people who know it, including me. I'm not adding any more to the list" BB said calmly like he was not scared of the Warden which made him more pissed off.

"I'll get your damn name if it is the last thing I do!" he said stomping off and the convict in the cell next to BB's looked at him shocked

"Y-you went against the Warden"

"Yeah so?" BB asked rolling his eyes

"Even the toughest guy here is intimidated by him" the convict said and BB smirked

"Then I guess I'm the toughest now huh? The Warden, ha! He is not even close to scare me" Beyond Birthday said and the convict grew kinda afraid of him

"Wh-what are you in for anyways?"

"Killing 3 people including the Warden's daughter"

"Wh-what you killed his daughter! Are you insane?"

"Actually… yes in fact I am" Beyond Birthday said and blocked everything out and sat on his bed thinking about L

'You will keep your promise right L?' BB thought as he drifted into a deep sleep.

Another 5 days has passed by, and BB still heard no word from L. Sitting on his bed, BB was giving up hope that L would ever visit him here. Even BB himself knew it was a very slim chance because of what he did.

'L… you said that you would visit me even if I ended up in jail… it was lie wasn't it?' BB asked himself and sighed falling to sleep because it was curfew. 2 hours into his sleep, BB started stirring, having a dream

Dream~

"L!" BB said running to L. It was the past where BB was 10 and L was 13. L was studying and putting together an even harder test for A to get him ready to be L.

"What is it now Backup?" L said after sighing irritatedly

"A! H-he is dead!" BB yelled as tears were streaming down his face. L glanced up from what he was doing and looked at BB

"What?"

"H-he k-killed himself!"

"Do you know why?" L asked blankly as if he didn't care and BB stated at him shocked and hurt

"H-he said that you pushed him too much. H-he couldn't t-take it" BB said and L got up sighing.

"Well I guess that means you are going to be my successor" L said walking towards the door and BB was shocked

"B-But L!"

"No buts, you're training will start tomorrow and let me tell you it will be even harder than what A went through" L said

"But L! He killed himself because of it! Don't you even care about us!"

"No" L said "You and everyone is competing to be my successor. All I think of you is my backup. I do not care for you or anyone" L said leaving the broken hearted kid alone in the room.

End

"N-no L!" BB yelled and sat up gasping and realized he was in the cell

"Shut up!" some of the other convicts said and BB sighed blocking the noise and laid down staring at the wall thinking of L and the broken heart he had back then had never gone away.

2 years had passed and BB sighed glancing to the other cells, all of them are empty except his. BB glanced at the mirror that is located in his cell and sighed

_Masao Ryuzaki_

_13 minutes_

BB sighed and sat on the bed and chuckled dully with a small smile

"13 minutes left… how ironic' BB thought and took a sheet of paper he had gotten earlier on and poked his finger with a needle and wrote on the paper. He had to use his blood because there weren't any writing utensils.

"WARDEN!" BB yelled loud enough so the Warden could hear him. The Warden came out and glared at the convict

"What do you want? I told you to be quiet!" the Warden said

"I'm not bothering anyone since you and I are the only ones here, right?" BB asked and the Warden glared more

"I have no time for your smart-assed attitude" the Warden said and BB sighed

"Yeah I know, me neither" BB said

"What?"

"I'm not lying to you when I say this. I'm going to die in" BB said looking to the mirror and sighed "in 10 minutes"

"What, like I believe you" the Warden said in a 'you're not going to trick me this time' tone and BB sighed

"I knew you wouldn't believe me. But if you do or not, I do not care. But please give this letter to L. I know you know him since he is the one who told Misora to send me here" BB said handing over the blood written letter and the Warden took it and glared

"Why is it written in blood?"

"Didn't have anything else, and I am insane. I don't have time for this, are you or aren't you going to give it to him?" BB asked irritated

"Tell me one thing why should I?" the Warden asked never seen Beyond Birthday act this way before.

"It's my death wish" BB said quietly and with a sad smile looking to the ground

"Why are you going to die, you look fine?" the Warden asked

"Yeah… but I told you this before. I have Shinigami eyes, I've seen my death. Kira will kill me in around 6 minutes now" BB said and sighed and looked to the Warden

"I know you hated me for killing your daughter the way I did. If you want to stay and watch me die for revenge I wouldn't care. And if I do not die in the 5 minutes and 37 seconds I have left you can shoot me" BB said shocking the Warden who was frozen and can't and won't move from the spot

"I know you would want to watch" BB said with a smirk. 5 minutes went by

"You said you would die in 5 minutes"

"Correction 5 minutes and 37 seconds. 37, now 36 seconds left" BB said in a blank tone and sighed standing up

'You didn't even come, L. Was I really nothing to you? You didn't even try to contact me' BB thought sadly

"Please send L the letter" BB said before jolting in pain and clenching his heart and gasped in pain. His knees gave out and he fell to them. He once laughed as Kira killed the convict that was in the cell next to him, the one who was calling him insane to kill the Warden's daughter. But BB was wrong, wrong to laugh and call them weak and pathetic because they couldn't handle the pain. Now BB realized this pain was excruciating, so much so he fell to the ground. BB clenched his teeth and in seconds lost strength. Every muscle in his body gave out and BB stared at the wall numbly, and pictured L there

'L…I…miss…you' BB thought before slowly shutting his eyes to the world. He couldn't hear the Warden coming in to check if he had a heart beat. BB took one more breath in before going entirely limp on the cell's floor. What the Warden saw was a lone tear fell from the right eye of the dead body of Beyond Birthday. Most people think it was because of the pain of a heart attack. But only BB knows that pain wasn't what caused the tear, but the broken heart caused by L.

Owari


End file.
